Changing Friendship
by me quazzy
Summary: A story about a high operative changeling named Oorag who is sent to Ponyville to obtain the Elements of Harmony. It's harder than it looks and he's experiencing something new...actual friendship. His pal, Bergrow, is trying to tell him to just grab the elements. What will happen when this changeling tries to fit in and steal the Elements.
1. Chapter 1: Story of a Changeling

**This idea came to me in a dream. I hope you like it. If you do please favorite and follow. Please review your opinion and I will accept questions. Enjoy.**

Well I now find myself in a greatly locked down cell in a castle in Canterlot. Facing an execution, I am a bit nervous. I thought the ponies could be my friends, but my Queen was right. They'll never accept changelings and I thought I could prove her wrong. I never knew what having a friend could be like. Chrysalis was the only close thing I had to a friend before being sent to Ponyville and she was a bitch. I'm guessing you might want to know why I'm here.

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_Ha just fucking with you. About a couple months ago..._

It was a cool spring day. The sun was shining and few clouds were seen in the sky. In the distance I could see a couple small towns and another couple bustling trains. I was in the canyons south of the middle sized town of Ponyville. Where it is said everypony is friendly.

My name's Oorag but to Queen Chrysalis I'm known as my army number 10572. It's not a randomized number either it's because I'm the 10572nd changeling to be present in her army. There are ranks as well. I'm the youngest one to be up as high as I am. I used to have my own platoon as well but during a mission they were killed because of a mistake I made. We were in the Canterlot castle trying to steal the key to access the Elements of Harmony. I didn't clean up my tracks well sneaking in so they were waiting for us behind a wall to our right. I told them to head out first. They were quickly thrusted into with spears and killed. I managed to cling to a ceiling out of the guard's sight. After they ran off to find me I landed but I could hear two voices coming down a hallway. I transformed into a guard to fool them. It was Princess Celestia and Luna. I managed to barely fool them. Weeks had passed with me hiding in Canterlot until the strange thing everypony calls "Discord" came back.

I eavesdropped and watched a conversation in a long hallway where I saw the elements were in a wall that could only be opened with Celestia's horn. I flew out as fast as I could to our base in the canyons. The Queen didn't care about the platoon. She asked me to go back after Discord was gone and retrieve the elements. It was night when I went back. Luna was out on a balcony watching the city. I transformed into another guard to gain entrance to the castle. Once I was in a silently killed two guards that were in the same exact hallway. I transformed into Celestia to open the secret compartment at the end.

It was the first time I transformed into a form as big as them and a mare. It felt unusual but I shrugged it off. I trotted down to the end silently and put my new long horn into the same hole as Celestia did. The whole compartment opened but to my dismay I found nothing in there. An alarm went off. I apparently triggered a magic device. I transformed back into my regular form and flew back faster than ever to the base. The Queen was not happy at this moment. She stripped me of my army status. She did not banish me which I was thankful for but I thought my powers would go away.

But I remembered that when changelings first start in the army, as usual they are dumb and have little changing power. As they progress in rank though Chrysalis grants them free knowledge and freedom in thinking along with power. As power was gained transformations became more convincing. First would come flawless appearance, then mastery of their voice, and then personality (pretty much memories) which is only some pony at my level can achieve. But for some reason the Queen lacks the personality. During my time as a civilian in the canyons I was mocked by every changeling. They were not as smart as me though. Only one was and he was someone I'd call a pal. His name is Bergrow. He was the same rank as me. When he wasn't on a mission we'd hangout in the camps only to be yelled at by General Farrlow. He was the biggest prick of them all. I hate him with all my guts.

Well its been a couple weeks since I was stripped of my status. General walked into my little hut.

"Hey the Queen wishes to see you." The general said. I got up and flew over to her in ground castle. The chambers held high personnel guards including Bergrow. I bowed to the Queen.

"Oorag I am reinstating you. I need you to do an important mission. You're the only changeling who has ever gotten a glimpse of the elements. I need you to go to the town of Ponyville, where we last heard is the whereabouts of them, and retrieve them. You proved that you can't handle a platoon but that you can work alone efficiently and are very stealthy. Do whatever it takes to get them. Am I understood?" The Queen said.

"Yes ma'am." I said saluting. It was a dropped bomb but she has a good point. I wasted no time in leaving. I was getting suck of the mentally weak changelings. I flew in quick wasting no time with entrances. Bad move on my part I had to choose a form and quick before I was noticed. I noticed a cyan colored Pegasus way up in the sky. Perfect it seemed like no one else noticed her. I transformed into her. I trotted around nervously. I went into a tall building that seemed to give off a nice look in color. I found a mirror near by and looked in it. I had rainbow colored mane and tail now. The rest of me was cyan. A white pony with a purple mane and tail was about to leave when she noticed me.

"Ooo Rainbow Dash. Twilight wanted me to tell you that we're all going to be at her house if you want to come." She said. I looked in confusion. Am I Rainbow Dash? "Are you all right darling."

"Um yea I'm fine." I said in my new scratchy mare voice. I took a big gulp. I could feel myself sweating nervously.

"Well all right then come on." She said motioning for me to follow her.

**Well there it is. I hope you like it. Please review your opinions. FAV and follow as well please. Ch 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Elements and the Plan

**Ch2 is here. I hope you review, fav and follow. Enjoy.**

We walked outside into the fresh air. While trotting over to this pony's house I decided to access some memories of this mare. Images flashed through my head and I knew a lot now. I have to be confident, a bit cocky, and act tomstaillionish. I fixed my posture and put a confident grin on my face. Hopefully enough to convince. I looked in the sky for this Rainbow Dash. She was heading toward the tree house we were at. I had to act fast. I learned that the white pony's name is Rarity and that she is the element of generosity. Maybe she had gifts for the ponies?

"Uh Rarity did you forget anything? I feel like you might be missing something." I said.

"I don't think so darling let me check...Oh dear I did. Go tell them I forgot something and I'll be back." She said. She trotted off and I darted into the shadows. I transformed again and took the form of Rarity. I popped back out and saw Rainbow Dash land.

"Oh hey Rarity." Rainbow Dash said. I accessed her memories.

"Oh hello darling. Come in with me, Twilight wants us here." I said in Rarity's voice and likeness. She nodded and we entered the tree house. Using the memories I identified four other ponies there. An orange earth pony named Applejack is the element of honesty. A yellow pegasus pony named Fluttershy is the element of kindness, whom is also shy. Another is a pink earth pony named Pinkie Pie who is the element of laughter. Then there's a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle who is the element of magic. We were all standing in the middle of a library. While a conversation was going on I eyed out everything looking for where the elements could be. I spotted a container that was hidden very well. It looked promising considering it was behind a book that looked like no one would read, a genius spot. I inched towards it, but to get it silently I'd have to cause a distraction. I noticed some weird small dragon following me. He was eyeing me and giving me googoo eyes. I remembered from Rarity's memories that this dragon has a crush on her. His name is Spike and he is Twilight's assistant.  
"Psst. Spike please do me a favor and cause a distraction in another room." I said.

"Okay..." He said seeming to not care why I asked. He made a bunch of loud noises in another room. The other ponies went to see what was going on. I threw the books around until I reached the box. I opened a lid and it revealed all six elements. Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic were all present. All were necklaces except for Magic which is a tiara. I felt a presence and turned around. The door handle was turning. I quickly put the books and box back. I turned into another white pony I happened to see looking out the window beside the door. No time for hesitation as I did so. In came Rarity with a nice looking satchel. At this time the other ponies came back in and their jaws dropped looking at me.

"Um...Hi." I said in a light and loudish voice.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S DJ PON3!" Rainbow Dash screamed. She was right. I accessed this pony's memories and apparently she is a famous musician specializing in dubstep.

"Haha...yep it's me." I said nervously.

"Can I have your autograph?" Rainbow Dash asked handing me a quill and paper.

"Sure." I said using the magic to put "DJ PON3" on the paper in a cool tone. Rainbow Dash got really jumpy and hugged me. It felt weird to be hugged. It was something I never experienced before in my life. I said my goodbyes and left galloping to the nearest dark alley hoping not to be seen. I went to my regular form after making sure I wasn't being followed. Maybe this might be challenging. I can't be using pony forms every pony knows of. Maybe if I used enough magic I can make my own form. I evaluated ponies in secret to try and come up with a good form. My form is going to be dark blue fur, green eyes, purple mane and tail, and I'll be a pegasus pony. I decided to make my cutie mark a pair of gold wings. It took a lot of magic power but I made it happen. I left the alley and trotted around. I got reactions from ponies saying that I must be new.

After a while the earth pony known as Pinkie Pie walked up to me.

"Hiya." She said.

"Um hello." I said in a normal voice that was mine. Fun Fact here: Changelings don't sound or talk normal until their smarter. She took a closer look and gasped.

"You're new here I just know you are because I haven't seen you before and I know everypony but not you my name's Pinkie Pie what's yours, ooo wait let me guess uhh Thunderbolt, Speedy Gonzales, Lightning Dasher, Furiously Fast ooo I making cupcakes do you like cupcakes I've never met anypony who hates cupcakes, or sweets especially chocolate, I like chocolate do you ooo ooo ooo I remember one day Discord made it rain chocolate milk from cotton candy clouds but Twilight made me share it then we just had to get rid of it, I'd love to have it again that was tasty and fun, what do you do for fun, I have fun with everything I do its really easy, oops I got to go now I'll see you later byeee." She said barely taking a pause for breath. I didn't even get to respond to any of her questions. Oddest conversation ever. I know what I have to do now though. I have to earn their trust then when they wouldn't see it coming steal the elements of harmony.

**There's chapter 2 and I hope you liked it. **** I hope you don't forget to review, fav and follow. I will accept questions. Ch 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3: Fluttershy

**Sorry I've been a but distracted but I'm back and with a new chapter...yes thank you. Feel free to ask me questions and I'll answer them. Enjoy!**

So after that conversation with Pinkie Pie I wondered what to do to get their trust. Using their memories the first candidates that came to mind were Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

To become friends with Pinkie Pie would be easy but to be considered trust worthy might take a little effort. Fluttershy I will need to be very careful about as she is extremely shy. I will need to be delicate or else it will be a lost cause.

After the conversation with Pinkie Pie I attempted to locate her but I couldn't so I decided to find the yellow pegasus known as Fluttershy. Using the memories, I learned she lived in a cottage not too far from Ponyville.

I left and trotted down the path to her cottage and in about a couple minutes I made it. The cottage looked like it only had one floor and was small. I knocked on the door with my hoof calmly.

"Um hello?" Said a quiet voice.

"Hi I'm new in Ponyville and I'm a bit nervous going around here not knowing any pony. Can you show me around?" I asked. I figured using the shy factor might be useful. The door creaked as a crack appeared in the door.

"Um okay I guess. What's your name?" She asked in the small voice. I loved the sound of her voice. It was sweet, tender, and caring. Something you would expect from a mother. Thinking back I never once heard such a nice voice.

My mother was harsh like all changelings and she isn't even my real mother. Chrysalis lays eggs...hard to believe right? She gives these eggs to adult female changelings to raise because Chrysalis is always too busy to care.

The parenthood of the new borns are lied about until they are adults to keep order and mainly so Chyrsalis doesn't get annoyed all of the time. Some egg mothers were nice and others are complete bitches and my egg father was even worse.

They starved me and beat me until I ran away. I came back about a month later and joined Chrysalis's army so I could be away from them. It was an early age to join. None ever joined as young as me.

Reality suddenly snapped back to me as Fluttershy spoke again.

"Umm hellooo?" She said waving a hoof in front of my eyes. I hadn't thought of a name so I made one up on the instance.

"Oh sorry my name is Speedy Gonzales." I said instinctly.

"It's nice to meet you. Can I call you Speedy for short?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. It's not a big deal its not like I'm going to live here forever. Fluttershy showed me around Ponyville pointing out the important places like Sugarcube Corner and town hall. She also showed me Twilight's house, the food market, Sweet Apple Acres, and Rarity's house.

I noticed something strange though. Fluttershy excused herself to talk to Pinkie Pie in private. I couldn't make out anything that they were saying. It worried me a bit for some reason, but I shrugged it off.

At the end of the tour she asked me if I needed a place to stay. I told her yes and she offered to let me stay at her house.

Wow guess she is really kind. This is probably the kindest thing ever done for me considering everything else in my life. By then she trotted off somewhere where she said business needed to be done.

I went to Twilight's house hoping to find out where Pinkie Pie is. When I got there though nopony was present. Then something strange happened. All the ponies around me, whom my back was turned against, had suddenly disappeared.

I turned my head all around seeing if I could spot one but I couldn't. Even as I was trotting through Ponyville afterwards it seemed deserted.

For some reason though I was drawn to Sugar Cube Corner. I knocked on the door with my hoof and it opened. The door wasn't even shut. I walked in slowly as...

**Queen Chrysalis**** POV**

I sat in my throne with a hoof holding my head up slouched. I need #10572 to hurry his hooves up. I'm living in a giant canyon. I need a real castle not some rock spruced up by my minions and I have a plan. First we need the elements of harmony to be with us. We may not be able to use it by at least they can't. Then I think I might have to dispose of Oorag. If he doesn't fit my requirements when he gets back. Next we will threaten Canterlot and I shall sneak in a planned wedding for Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. Their love shall make me and my army more powerful when we invade and take over Canterlot. It will all fall into place soon. But I should send a scout to see how #10572 is doing.

"#13426 come here!" I shouted.

"What is it ma'am?" Said Bergrow.

"Go check on your friend Oorag and tell him to hurry."

"Yes milady." He said as he left.

**Oorag POV**

"SURPRISE!" Yelled everypony as loud as they could in unison. I freaked out and flew behind a nearby building. That scared the shit out of me. I got in a fighting stance when six shadowy figures trotted over to me. I heard whispers among them like "be careful he's a bit shy" And "maybe that was too loud".

"Are you alright? Sorry we scared you." Said Fluttershy.

"Yes I'm fine and its ok." I replied spotted the figures now. All of the six element holders were there. They told me its a welcome party for me and they offered me cake and to party.

It was unexpected and scary. Like a jump scare. I accepted their invitation and had fun. It's been the most fun I've ever had. But sadly everything has to end sometime and that includes parties.

After the party Fluttershy and I went to her cottage. She told me I'd be sleeping in her guest room. Jeez the cottage is a lot bigger on the inside. I got into the bed and was comfy.

At first I couldn't sleep. So many questions bothered me. Was Chrysalis lying to me about the ponies? Why are they being nice to me? And how am I going to get the elements? My curiosity kept me awake for awhile but I soon passed out.

**theres ch3 like I said. I'm really sorry about the wait. My depression is killing me right now and I'm trying to make these on my iPod. Tick Tock and Brink I'm trying to make these as long as possible on my iPod before I go insane of trying it too much. Once I get my computer fixed longer chapters will come. So please favorite and follow this story and me. Review me any questions and I'll answer them and your opinions I will respond to them. Ch4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Dream

**Hello I'm back with another chapter. Things have finally been going better for me, it's not much but I'll take it. ****Christ's Disciple**** I'm glad your enjoying this along with anypony else. And I thank you all for the support. I hope you enjoy this.**

I felt a strange presence. I got up and looked around. Fluttershy's house seemed to disappear around me. I was standing on nothing but air. Feeling the ground it was definitely solid but when I pressed my hoof to the ground hard it rippled like a little wave over water. It also felt cold.

The sky around me was black and red along with gray clouds. The sky seemed to glow with these colors like the ozone layer was ripped or lots of destruction covered a nearby area. As I moved away from the bed it disappeared. I turned to look where it once was and no trace was left.

I heard trotting coming towards my direction. I turned to where my vision would catch it. It was a changeling. But not any changeling, it was Bergrow. He seemed tasked and worried so I went towards him.

"Hurry up. She gets more impatient and won't hesitate to hurt you." He said gloomily as he faded away. What's going on? Another figure came on the horizon, closer and closer to me. It was my father.

He looked older and angry. As he got close he bucked me in the head then took his horn and sliced me in my left foreleg with the sharp edges on his horn from being curved in. The blood came out in a slow pace. I looked back up at him and he shot me with magic sending me back 4 yards onto my back. I got up and bucked him before he could react but it did nothing. Then I ran.

"Always running! That's all you ever did!" He said angrily as he hit me to the side with his head. I was back on my back on the ground. He loomed over me and stabbed me twice with his horn in the gut before fading away.

I slowly got back on all fours. Limping around I looked for something to rest on or something to help the pain. But nothing was found. I heard more and more trotting. It sounded like a stampede from each direction. I turned 360 degrees and saw ponies everywhere galloping now. They looked familiar but unfriendly now so I tried running. They hit me to the ground as I got within breathing range. They all surrounded me and were hitting me with their hooves while I was helpless on the ground.

Suddenly though, as soon as they came they all took their hits and scurried off. Why? I saw Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie make them go away. I was picked up onto my feet by Twilight's magic. As soon as this happened though Applejack bucked me in my right side and I went back to the ground. I struggled coming back up. Barely holding my self up on my hooves I felt myself fading. I could see a pile of where blood of mine was spilt. I looked at each pony. They all had evil looks on their face.

Rainbow Dash flew high up in the air. I was instantly focused on her. I should have payed more attention around me because Rarity then set my mane on fire. The burning sensation hit me and I couldn't do much about it. It sat there burning my skin. It was unbearable pain as I let out a shout. It sounded blocked by pain though as I had a hard time breathing. I turned a bit only to be blasted by a cannon Pinkie Pie had. It shot out a rock and made direct contact to my face.

I stumbled backwards about 10 feet with my vision cut out. I regained vision but it stayed fuzzy. I felt blood dripping from my face now. All the pain and I still stood somehow. Nothing happened for a couple mintues but they still stared at me. Their eyes hit me deep. I felt their presence in my soul. Hatred, malice, and, for some odd reason, happiness is what I felt from them, like they were enjoying this.

Suddenly I heard a loud sound in the wind. I turned my head slightly to the left to see Rainbow Dash make contact with me at high speeds. I was flung a good distance away by this. I hit the ground after being airborne for a couple seconds. This was devastating pain. I was fading faster now.

Now Fluttershy came over. I couldn't even move my head only my eyes.

"You really thought you were our friends. Ha. You really are dumb, pathetic and weak like your father said. We knew what you were trying to do. Now you're going to die." She said in a mean voice. I was at this point tearing a bit. Twilight slowly came. I tried crawling away but I didn't have the strength to even twitch now. She stopped inches away as her horn started glowing. She shot magic at me. I felt it hit me with big shocking pain. Then it all faded away.

**3rd POV *Fluttershy's House**

A little noise was made as the doors were opened to the house. A dark shadow swept through the room looking for something. It went through each room unsuccessful until it found a room with a pony with a dark blue coat and a purple mane and tail.

"Yes that's him I can tell." Said a deep whispering voice. He put a horn that started glowing over the dark blue pony's head. "This nightmare spell should give him the scares now to find what I came for." In the light of the glow though the face was revealed. A face of a big changeling. A well known face to all changelings...General Farrlow.

**1st POV Oorag**

I awoke hanging in chains in a prison surrounded by shiny mirroring objects. Queen Chrysalis appeared from shadows in front of me. She went beside an iron lever.

"You have betrayed me and now you shall pay!" She said pushing the lever down. This made the chains on me pull. Pulling me in each direction. Stretching my limbs beyond what they should. It was painful. Each limb being pulled out of it's sockets, every tear only added even more agony. As my limbs left my sockets, as my pain was increased ten-fold a bright light came.

I awoke again shooting up from a soft feathery bed. Sweat dripping down me all over I shot out of the whole bed on all fours. Looking around the sun was shining through a window and animals were traversing in here. I looked in a nearby mirror sitting on a dresser and saw I had no injuries on me. It was all a bad dream. But now I'm terrified.

**Well there's chapter 4 and I hope you enjoyed it. Please favorite and follow me and the story and I will love you long time (not sexually you sick motherfuckers who were thinking that). I've been a lot better lately so thanks for the support for this story. Please ask questions by PM or in review and I will respond. I will also occasionally respond to any statements that I find good or interesting. So please do all of this and I will see you all later. Ch5 SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie

**Ok so I feel like I didn't do enough for ch4. Doing it on my iPod I feel like it was 10000000 words but it isn't which is why I made ch5 a day after. Funny thing I had a dream like that before. I'm kinda laughing at ideas for future chapters or this one so ima try and extend this one. Review questions and what you liked and I will respond most of the time. Enjoy.**

I was shaking all over soaked in my sweat. My hooves clattered all over the wood planks that made the floor. I took deep breaths and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I tip-hooved outside the room and looked down the staircase.

Nopony was present so I went swiftly and stealthily down and looked around the corner. I saw Fluttershy wasn't down here only her animals. I kinda liked the way her cottage was. It was a peaceful small home.

I peered out of a window opposite of the door. To the right was Ponyville and to the left was Sweet Apple Acres. Images of my dream flashed in my head. I cringed at the thought of it. As I was about to turn and leave, the door opened.

"Oh you're awake Speedy." Fluttershy said. "You were really tired so I decided not to wake you up." She said. My heart thumped rapidly in fear. I slowly turned to face her. It seemed like hours turning with all the adrenaline flowing through me. I quivered then galloped quickly up the stairs into the room I slept in.

I tripped when going up the stairs so I back peddled with myself on the ground. She hurried after me and the closer she got the faster I went. Eventually I hit a corner.

"Speedy what's wrong?!" She said loudly which for her isn't very loud.

"Get away!" I screamed.

"Whats wrong?!"

"Just please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Dream buck chains hate me!"

"Slow down and tell me everything." She said calmly holding me close. I didn't resist this. It calmed me down having her hold me. I felt secure like this. I told her about the dream leaving the part out about Chrysalis and Bergrow and my dad being changelings.

"Oh dear I never knew...I'm so sorry."

"Its ok"

"I promise you that I'd never hurt you." She said pulling me closer. I've never felt more comforted and cared about in my life. We simultaneously let go of each other. I felt brave enough now to go to Ponyville. She stayed at the cottage to tend to her animals.

I was following a dirt road into Ponyville when I was stopped by three pegasi. All three of them surrounded me. Each one looked like a dumbass to me. Teases and name calling was thrown at me but I ignored as I continued my trip. I stopped though when one challenged me to a race.

Of course to keep a good image of myself I accepted. We flew up near Cloudsdale and starting discussing rules. I noticed I might not be fast enough so I made quick changes to my body to be more air dynamic that were unnoticeable.

Our race would go around Cloudsdale 3 times and first to do it wins. Crowds of pegasi gathered around as earth ponies and unicorns watched from below. I even saw Pinkie Pie in a hot air balloon with a mic.

"Mares and gentle stallions get ready the race is about to begin." Said Pinkie Pie into the mic. We got in stances ready to fly.

"3...2...1 FLY!" She said into the mic waving a flag. We took off flying at high speeds. Either they are really slow or I'm really fast because I easily passed them. I literally got done with the race in seconds. I even overlapped them.

"We have a winner!" Pinkie Pie said. She flew the balloon over to me. "Psst what's your name again?"

"Speedy Gonzales." I said.

"Thanks. Speedy Gonzales is the winner!" She said raising my hoof. "Wait a minute you're the new stallion. Ha I knew your name was Speedy Gonzales I could just feel it!"

I laughed about it. I was pumped about winning and I felt amazing. The crowds were cheering for about 2 minutes then everypony left. Then I saw Rainbow Dash fly over to me.

"Hey that speed was impressive." She said.

"Oh thanks but I beat them too." I said thinking she might have forgotten.

"Yea but any pony can do that. They suck." She said laughing. I chuckled at this. Then we had this moment of silence looking at Cloudsdale.

"Hey look he's hanging out with Rainbow Crash hahaha!" One of the group members shouted. This made Rainbow Dash mad. They flew over but focused on me. Then they started to attack me.

One flew at me trying to headbutt me but I timed a buck to hit him in the face. That one fell and I could hear him shout in pain. Another turned me around and hooved me in the face. It didn't hurt and it only moved my head an inch. I turned my head back into position and hooved him back in the face. I had hit him in the nose so hard it got displaced. He ran away then the last tried to sneak up on me, but I caught him and instead of fighting, me he flew off.

"Ok that was awesome. You have my respect dude." Ranbow Dash said hoof bumping me. She said she had to clear the skies now so she left. I flew back down to the ground and went back on the path to Ponyville.

I reached it about five minutes later and as I was walking by I heard ponies giving me congratulations about the race. I honestly don't know why they do that it was just a small race. I was heading to SugarCube Corner to see Pinkie Pie when I was stopped by a green unicorn.

Using memories I had gained from some ponies I was able to identify her. It was Lyra Heartstrings. She signaled me over to a dark alley where nopony was at. But this wasn't Lyra, it's a changeling.

Changelings can easily identify each other when disguised, even if copied perfectly. There were rumors of a changeling who could not be detected by others when disguised other than the Queen or King (yes there was a king at one time) but when I joined the army it was almost dead. But who was this one?

We had finally reached the alley when it transformed into normal form. It was Begrow. What's he doing here?

"Hey dude Chrysalis wants you to hurry up. She's starting to get mad." He said.

"I'm trying to gain their trust right now. It's going to be harder than it looks. But I figured she would be fine with me taking time." I said.

"Well first off she is getting power hungry. I can tell she's showing the signs. And for some reason General Farrlow went missing and hasn't returned. This really pissed her off."

"Well that's not good. Tell her I'm trying to gain trust so I can steal them more stealthily."

"Ok dude but I'd be careful. Remember ponies don't like changelings..." He said before taking off. I exited the alley like nothing happened and proceeded to Sugar Cube Corner. The sun was past the middle and about halfway more to the west. I guessed its about 4:00pm.

I approached the building and entered. Pinkie Pie was at a counter selling cupcakes to a pony with dark blue and pink mane. The pony seemed a bit stuck up as she left glaring at me with an assertive facial expression.

"Hey it's you again." She said.

"Yeeeep." I said scratching the back of my head with my hoof. I'm not sure of she considers me her friend or not so I felt weird about asking her.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked.

"We're friends right?" I asked thinking fuck it.

"Well of course. I'm friends with everypony."

"Well can I help you in any way?"

"Can you help me make cupcakes?"

"Um sure."

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't know how to make cupcakes."

"Oh it's easy I'll teach you."

"Wow really thanks."

"No problemo." She said pulling me into the kitchen. She pulled out a cupcake tray, some batter, and a container full of small chunks of something. She told me to put the chunks in each cupcake hole, then to pour in the batter, and to put it in the oven. She left the room and me to make them. But not before showing me an example.

I picked up a chunk if stuff from the container. This thing felt weird in my hoof. It was squishy and red. She said it was her special ingredient so I got over the feel and put them in the holes.

I then continued to pour batter in the tray in each hole. I filled it up to the top like she did then I stuck the tray in the oven. When I did though I accidentally touched the tray holding the cupcake tray which was burning hot. I jumped around from the pain blowing on my hoof.

I went to the sink and ran water over it making the pain go away. I yelled for Pinkie Pie to come in. As she came in I saw her with a list.

"Wow she gave a good supply. I won't need to go to the next number for awhile. Now lets see how you're doing Speedy." She said putting away her list and looking around the kitchen. "Wow no mess either. Good job."

"Thanks so do you want me to make more?" I asked.

"Nah business is slow this will do." She said. I left after helping and wondered what to do next. I noticed only an hour had passed. Who should I go to next? I wondered for a minute until I was budged by a stumbling unicorn.

It took me a minute as she stumbled some more to recognize her. It was this DJ PON3 or as her real name is "Vinyl Scratch". She looked at me and gave out a scuffed laugh.

"Psst hey, hey, heeey you g-got to uhmm uh tr-try this stuff." She said really slow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's co-cocaine." She said laughing handing me some as well. "You, you need to sna-snort this as muuuuch as you c-an."

"Um ok..." I said receiving the cocaine. I never heard if this stuff so I decided to try it. I put it to my nose and inserted it and snorted it a lot. It all went in and it fucking burned. Who in the insane fucking world does this shit!? It burns!

But then it went away instantly. Everything faded out and distorted a bit. My main line of vision was rippling a bit and changing colors. What's going on?

**Well I really hope all of you liked this because it took me all day to make this ESPECIALLY ON MY IPOD! Just a note if some things don't seem right in grammar or randomly off subject in sentences then its my ipod's fault. In case you're wondering, yes I've always pictured Vinyl being a drug addict. Just like me cough cough. I really hope you favorite and follow me and the story. Please review any questions and opinions you have and I will respond to questions all the time. Sometimes opinions as well. I hope you enjoyed this. Ch 6 soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Draconix

**Ok so I have yet to see anybody get my references in ch5 so I'm a little shocked. I would like to thank Draconix-15 for giving me permission to use his OC for without it no chapter would be made for awhile. So review questions and what you liked and I will respond most of the time. Enjoy.**

Everything was all pumping and crazy. I saw bunnies whipping town guards making them build statues. I swore I saw a pig and cat fucking each other. Then some music started playing in my head making all the randomized colors flow together looking like colorful flowers and morphing into different objects.

I stumbled around for hours with lights and colors flashing. Seeing demons at every corner. I saw some pretty fucked up shit. Then hours later I woke up in a small prison cell. Wow what a great start...

I looked out the window in the back of my cell. Seeing light was relieving but being in jail made the feeling go away. I was a bit worried. I heard some talking outside the front of my cell. It was darker inside the building and in the shadows I managed to spot a guard and...an alicorn?

It didn't sound any princess or prince I've seen or heard before. I heard something about interviewing me. This might not turn out well. A tall white male alicorn approached my cell. He had sharper looking wings than most and a pretty long horn. His mane is red with yellow highlights and flows.

"Ok now I've looked for records on you and I've found nothing so what's your name?" Said the alicorn. I decided to fuck with him.

"Imadouchbag." I said fast so he could barely understand.

"Ok I'm douchba-oh hahaha very funny..."

"Ok well my name's Speedy Gonzales."

"You sound like a fuckin fag."

"Well you're a flamer, just look at your mane!"

"Look at you acting so big you have to make fun of manes."

"Well I know I'm big. Your mom even said I was when I went in her."

"Not cool dude."

"Whatever just tell me why I'm in here."

"Destruction of property, usage of illegal substance, high flying, and apparently you bucked a random hobo in the guts..."

"HAH!"

"What do you plead?"

"Guilty. And why because I don't care that's funny!" I said laughing. It doesn't even matter I'd find a way out anyway. He nodded his head.

"You know what? I like you so I'll let you off this once. We should hang out dude just no drugs ok." He said. Wow I got off easy.

"Thanks dude."

"No prob no I'm going to Ponyville to patrol a bit. I'll be off work afterwards so come meet me at the town square. No drugs." He said. I nodded and we both left. I went to Fluttershy's cottage to tell her what happened so she wouldn't be worried. I got there and knocked on the door.

She opened her door swiftly and hugged me. She said she thought I ran away or got really hurt. I was glad somepony cares. I helped her tend to her animals for awhile until I thought the alicorn's guard shift ended. So I left and went back on the trail to Ponyville. And as he said, he was waiting for me at the square.

"Oh there you are. I've been waiting for a long time you're slow, but that's fine." He said. "Oops sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Draconix and I'm the son of Princess Celestia."

"Nice to meet you." I said. On the inside I was shaking a bit because my window for error just increased. Much more could go wrong now and only a little possibility was left because if he found out I could have a whole continent after me. But it won't happen if I play it cool.

"You said your name is Speedy Gonzales right?" He asked.

"Yeep." I replied.

"Ok well I'm just gonna call you Gonz. So dude got anything fun to do?" He asked. I looked around and tried to find something that seemed interesting. But I couldn't find anything. For some reason he kept teleporting around me. What the hell is his problem? Now I could feel heat emulating off of him.

"Dude do you go in a volcano or something? And why are you just teleporting around?" I asked.

"Oh no I just uh...It's a medical condition. And the teleporting isss...me practicing..." He said slowly. Oh well I doubt he lies so I guess it's ok. But still I don't think that's a medical condition. And I think he's trying to make fun of me thinking I can't do magic. Well I can but it would blow my cover.

We decided to race each other 3 times after awhile and I beat him twice in the air and he beat me in a hoof race. It was starting to get to dusk so we decided to just go to Fluttershy's house. I had to make him go because for some reason he was acting shyer than Fluttershy about it.

We played the quiet game over there. It wasn't really that fun but I made Draconix lose by making stupid funny faces and he bursted out laughing. And I got really agitated by the sound of nothing so I went crazy. Well by then it became night time. Yes it was that long... When Draconix left he kept waving bye to Fluttershy a lot. Like he would go 3 seconds leaving then turn back and wave until he was out of sight. This made her blush a lot.

I started thinking maybe...just maybe he's acting like this because...he hasn't seen her in awhile and wants to make up on lost time. Yea that's it. After awhile of laying around downstairs I went to the guest room and went to sleep. I think I'm making good progress though but I need to speed things up in trying to steal the elements so maybe I should try and make friends with Twilight.

**Ok there's ch6. I would like to thank Draconix-15 for letting me use his OC. ****So review questions and what you liked and I will respond most of the time. I hope you enjoyed this. Ch7 soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Twilight

**Okay so I didn't have a chapter out yesterday. Sorry about that just got a little off hand from a sad moment and a bad addiction to the song Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth. As for now and about to the end of November chapters for any story may be slow as conditioning for football has started. So review any questions and opinions and I may respond. Also favorite and follow this and I will hug you through my iPod. Enjoy.**

I awoke to a bright and sunny morning. I got out of bed and did a little klutz move because I almost stepped on an animal. I went down the stairs to find Fluttershy playing with the animals. I didn't really have much to say so I left to go to Ponyville. Same path to the same place. I'm telling you it's way to damn long.

Then I realized I'm a pegasus again so I flew there. Upon arriving there a familiar alicorn started talking to me.

"Hey...hey buddy uhh whatcha doing." Said Draconix.

"Trying to figure out how I can get Twilight's trust." I said clueless as to what to try.

"Huh well I don't know how'd I help you with that. Maybe Pinkie Pie has a way? And I'm hungry." He said.

"Okay we'll get cupcakes then ask." I said. He looked pretty happy about it. We arrived there and we each got a cupcake. He asked me what could be in these cupcakes. I was about to tell him when Pinkie Pie came from the kitchen and stared at me with an aggressive look. I didn't tell him because it scared me.

"Pinkie Pie can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yepp what is it?" She said cheerfully.

"Does Twilight know me at all?"

"Yep we told her about you. For some reason though she doesn't seem to approve of you."

"What do you think I could do to get her to trust me?"

"Ooo ooo help her with magi-no wait you're a pegasus...ooo I know-wait I don't know where a brontosaurus is...hmmm." She said. What the hell would we need a brontosaurus for?! "I got it! All of us agreed that you were pretty cute and maybe you could take her on a date?"

Okay first of all. They think I'm cute...eh I guess that's pretty cool. And a date! I mean I've heard of interracial relationships before but this! Well I am in pony form, but she might not accept. But what if she becomes obsessed with me because, well c'mon, I'm pretty handsome. Oh well better than not trying at all.

I left Sugarcube Corner to go to the tree in which Twilight lives. Draconix decided to stay behind for this. After a bit of travelling I reached it. I approached the door and knocked on it slightly with my right hoof. After a couple seconds of waiting a purple dragon opened up the door. After a bit of thinking I remembered it was her assistant. I asked him where Twilight is and he said she was upstairs.

I went up a short flight of stairs and saw her at a wood desk reading a book. She heard my hoofsteps and turned around to face me. After she realized who I was she got a confused look on her face.

"Uhm any reason you're here?" She asked. Well look how freaking polite she is.

"I came to say hi. I haven't talked to you at all." I replied.

"Okay well I'm just reading a book here." She said. Okay this is getting way to irritating already. I went back down the stairs. Then Twilight called for Spike and he went upstairs just as I was counting on. Perfect now I can steal the elements. I went back to where I found the box holding them and grabbed the box. Even though I've seen the elements before though I'm not sure how they work.

I figure they can be used on their own so I need them all. I opened the box and found only three of the elements. Last time I checked there are six not three. What happened they should all be here?! I heard more hoof steps so I put the box away quickly to where I found it. It was Twilight.

"Hey what ar-" She said interrupted by me.

"Wanna go on a date?" I asked to take her mind off of what I was doing. Genius.

"Uhm yea sure...Come back at 5?" She asked confusedly.

"Yep now goodbye." I said galloping out. Hopefully she doesn't look at the elements and accuse me of stealing. I once again forgot I'm a pegasus and started flying again. I flew back to Fluttershy's cottage and Draconix was outside with her helping the woodland creatures. I pulled him over to the side of her cottage after I landed so she wouldn't hear.

"Dude what was that for?" He asked.

"Okay so I took Pinkie's advice and asked her on a date." I replied.

"Well that's cool. Anything else?"

"You're coming."

"Bu-but why?!"

"Because I don't want this to be as awkward. Besides it's just a "have fun" thing."

"(Sigh) I don't have much of a say in this do I?"

"No not really."

"Ugh fine."

"Okay so make it a double date. Ask out...I don't know maybe Fluttershy?"

"Oh well...I don't really know, um are you sure because what if she doesn't want to or..." He said like he was having an awkward moment. I finally get it! He likes Fluttershy!

"You have a crush on Fluttershy, don't you?" I said grinning.

"What?! No I uh..." He said stopping. I still stared at him with the grin. "Fuck you!"

"Don't deny it." I said keeping the grin and now looking at the both of them raising my eyebrows at both. He quickly caught on to what I was doing.

"I swear to Celestia I will shove my hoof up your ass as far as I can!" He replied angrily. I think I just might have made him mad.

"Can you do it or will I have to make you?" I asked.

"I guess I'll do it." He said giving up. I watched as he trotted over. I saw their lips moving but I couldn't make out what they were saying. But I think I figured it out as soon as Draconix jumped in the air happily and running around. He came right back over.

"Dude she said yes!" He said thrilled.

"Great meet me at Twilight's house at 5pm." I replied. He had no problem with this so while he was doing his victory dance I left. I couldn't help but laugh as I flew away. It was funny. You should have been there. Wait a minute did I just break a wall in story righting because I'm not sure?

**Okay now since my iPod is a somewhat asshole I'm just gonna sum this up because my iPod decides oh you haven't been to this page in awhile out of your 7 lets fucking refresh before you can save and because of my help if you push back what you had will be gone so har hardy har. I have to type while it's on copy and paste so yea sorry.**

The double date went well. We first went a bit sight seeing then we went to a fancy restaurant. The whole time it seemed like Fluttershy and Draconix were goo goo eyeing each other. Not a lot of words came from them but I could tell they were happy. However Twilight talked to me a bunch about magic and most of that stuff. Some was just crazy while others I understood. I made it clear that us going was just as friends and she was okay with it.

Afterwards it was really late so I went back to Fluttershy's cottage with her and went to bed after giving goodbyes. I didn't have enough trouble with trying to fall asleep except I was confused about where three of the elements are.

**Well there you go and sorry about not included that one part. I put half an hour into typing that on my iPod nonstop so I hope you see where I'm coming from on that. So...Where are the elements?! What does Draconix's victory dance look like?! Why would Pinkie Pie need a brontosaurus for a plan of hers?! And How far can Draconix's hoof go up Oorag's ass?! Why am I asking you this when I know already?! Because I find it amusing. So ****review any questions and opinions and I may respond. Also favorite and follow this and I will hug you through my iPod like promised. Ch8 coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shizz is Happening

**Ok so here is ch8. Review questions and opinions and I may answer. No one or pony will ever know the brontosaurus plan. Hell I don't even know! Enjoy the chapter. **

I woke up. But it wasn't real. I'm in a dream, I can tell now but it's different. I felt like my dreams were tampered with before. This feeling was unnatural. Just like last time the ground rippled like an ocean wave as I walked around. A bright light came blinding my vision and forcing me to close my eyes. It faded out fast and when I opened my eyes I had trouble regaining vision but when I did I was being dragged by two guards into the Canterlot castle.

I noticed how I was back into my changeling form. I could hear chatter but I wasn't able to make out the words. Reaching the main hall of the castle I was dropped in front of three alicorns. Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, and an alicorn I've never heard or seen before. She was pink with a yellow, pink, purple mane. They loomed over me like gods.

I looked up at each of them in the eye making no emotion but showing firmness and grasp of the situation. I was confused so I tried to ask a question but it was like my mouth was glued shut.

"You are accused with attempted theft of the Elements of Harmony and treason! What do you say?" Said Celestia. Wow how did I fuck up this bad?

"It may seem like I did this against everypony but Canterlot is going to be attacked you have to believe that I did this with no intention to commit crimes!" I said. I didn't even want to say it. It's like I'm not even in control of my actions. But who's attacking Canterlot and how did I commit treason?!

"Sister it could be true and with the wedding it would be a perfect time to strike. Just who's threatening us? This is just one changeling it doesn't prove anything for them wanting to attack us." Said Luna. Now a wedding is going to happen? What's going on?

"Increase security of Canterlot in case of this being true. Now as for you, if you are right this doesn't excuse your crimes. You are to be executed after the wedding." Said Celestia. What the fuck?! Execution is a little harsh don't you think so too? Well if I did commit treason it could be a bit understandable. I need answers but I couldn't talk at all. Then the bright light came again and I awoke for real.

I moved out of the bed and looked out of the window. It was a bright sunny day with no clouds at all. I could see Rainbow Dash in the distance just flying around. At least that's what it looked like from here. Oh well, I went downstairs and noticed Fluttershy wasn't anywhere to be found.

Even though I made friends with Twilight I still have to make friends with Rarity and Applejack. Overall I kind of like it here and which makes me wonder what Queen Chrysalis wants with the elements and what her intentions are.

**Queen Chrysalis POV**

That's it I'm tired of him waiting! And now General Farrlow and 13426 is missing! I know Oorag said it'd take time but I want the elements now. For as long as they're gone, the ponies have no chance of beating my army and me. Maybe I'll just send a warning squad at him.

"21364, 1167, and 36421 report now!" I said in a booming and echoing voice. In five seconds they arrived and bowed. I made sure to get 1167 because of him having more experience. "Find Oorag in Ponyville at night and get the point across that I want the elements now. No killing him, understood."

"Yes ma'am!" They said before flying off. I want the elements now.

**Oorag POV**

I decided to go to Sweet Apple Acres to find Applejack and try to be friends with her. I could start to see the farm. Little pieces came into view as I got closer. I saw an old pony sitting in a rocking chair watching three little fillies play around. I looked around and saw a big red pony bucking apples from a tree making them land in baskets. I looked around more and found the orange earth pony I was looking for bucking trees.

I approached her at the tree she was bucking as she got done. She took off her cowpony and used it to get sweat off of her forehead from working hard.

"Hey Applejack." I said as I got close to her.

"Oh it's you uh Speedy right?" She asked.

"Yep it's me."

"Well listen I'm sorta busy so can we talk later?"

"I saw you're busy here as well and I was wondering if I could help?

"If you can buck the trees hard enough. Grab about 5 baskets and place em around the tree then make the apples fall and make sure they're in the basket then carry em over to the wagon. Got it?"

"Yep sure do." I said trotting away. I put 3 baskets on my back and 2 on my wings as I carried them to an unharvested tree. I placed them close to the base and spread apart equally. The I started bucking the trees. I'm already pretty strong as it is so it wasn't that hard. As soon as I got them all from the tree and had them all in a basket, I carried all the baskets to the wagon then repeated the process.

After about 2 and a half hours of doing this all the trees in Sweet Apple Acres were harvested. With just Big Mac, Applejack, and I it seemed like it'd be much longer. I found Applejack in a reclined wooden chair drinking lemonade. How'd she do that so fast?

"Hey good job you harvested all the trees." Applejack said.

"Don't you mean we?" I asked.

"Well you were harvestin enough trees in a minute to where it would take Big Mac and me hours so we stepped out an' took a break that lasted the whole harvest. Thanks." She said chuckling. Wow I guess adrenaline is one hell of a boost. My stomach started growling. I wanted to push the hunger feeling aside mainly because changelings are trained to go long amounts of time without food by sleeping or ignorance so it's only natural we don't eat a lot. Applejack heard my stomach and offered me lunch.

Of course I accepted because c'mon who turns down a free meal? Granny Smith made us all apple pies. I ate mine pretty fast. It was the best thing I ever tasted other than Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. I got done before the others did so I glanced around. I saw the little fillies eating their pies like crazy going head-first into the delicious meal. I saw Big Mac and Applejack were almost done and Granny Smith was already done. I saw lots of old furniture and antiques. Pictures of them covered a wall beside a staircase.

"Thanks for the meal. The pie was great." I said looking at Granny Smith. I felt awkward not calling her Granny Smith. She isn't my grandma but I only know her as Granny Smith so I just didn't say her name.

"Eh, it's my pleasure." She replied. I left the house and was followed by Applejack close by. She caught up to my pace.

"Hey Speedy I do really appreciate your help. Maybe you should come by later today." She said. All I really need to do is be friends with Rarity now so why not.

"Yeah sure." I said nodding to her. She left my presence then I made my way to Ponyville. Knowing a bit about Rarity I decided my first move would get her a lot of gems. I decided to be snappy about it and flew up to a mountain with two big baskets. I heard there were dragons here before and if there were, there is bound to be gems. I peered inside the cave and found what I was looking for.

Gems as far as the eye can see but only one complication. A giant ass dragon sleeping by them. Well here's my plan, sneak past the dragon, gather up gems, and get the hell out. I crept past the dragon lowering my breathing to a quiet gasp as I went by him. I quiet levitated the gems into the baskets with magic. It's not like anypony else is watching so why not. Then I crept again out of his reach then carried the baskets on my back as I flew away.

My heart rate had increased ten times the normal amount before landing. I was flying for dear life even though the dragon never woke up. I guess it was nervousness that did it too me. I carried these around until I came to Rarity's boutique. I entered carrying the baskets and at first she didn't notice me.

"Oh dear I'm out of gems! If I don't complete it in time I'll be ruined! Ruined!" She shouted crying a bit.

"Rarity it's me, Speedy, I have a present." I said in a luring voice.

"Oh what is it...OH MY CELESTIA!" She said looking at all of the gems. She hugged me suddenly and it nearly gave me a heart attack, I'm still a little unbalanced from the dragon thing. She let go about a minute later. And thanked me for another two minutes before working on her dresses again. She is a bit over-reactive about everything so it's pretty understandable.

Seeing as she was busy I left. I realized that it was already 2pm. Well I consider that scene back there to earning friendship so there's nothing else to do now. I remembered the dreams. What do they mean? I decided to find Twilight and see if she knew anything about it. I arrived at her tree house thing and knocked on the door. She answered it quickly and saw it was me.

"Oh hey it's you come in." She said. "Need something."

"Yes. See for some reason I've been having weird dreams." I said.

"Don't worry, it's just you growing up."

"NO NO! NOT THAT KIND OF DREAM! This dream was very realistic and it had nothing to do with what you're thinking."

"Okay then. Here I'm going to sense for any magical tampering with your head."

"Okay."

"Well there's a lot of it I can't make out but one I could tell was a nightmare spell. I'm also afraid I can't get rid of it now. You will keep having dreams like that because the spell sat in too long. Sorry."

"I guess it's fine. I can live with it." I said. Well at least I know I'll have these dreams forever. It's not really a problem to me unless it was like that one dream I had days ago. But who would put a nightmare spell on me? I guess I'll never know. I walked outside of Twilight's house and headed toward the town square hoping to find something to do. And right on cue I saw Draconix.

I approached him as he saw me. He motioned me over to an alley. I wonder what he's doing?

"Hey dude listen I haven't been able to use magic in a while and I need you to gather 5 orthal crystals." He said.

"Okay why do you need me to gather these crystals and how haven't you been able to use magic?" I asked.

"Okay you better listen because I'm going to answer everything now and only once. I trust you enough to know. First I'm not natural I'm genetically engineered from the DNA of phoenix, dragon, alicorn, and human to protect Equestria by Celestia, I'm usually the first to call for any danger. I have almost no memory of my human life. Now phoenixes release magic through their feathers to the outside world creating heat. Dragons are immune to magic but I am not immune. So that magic will just build up until I explode killing me and...possibly all of Equestria. Now there is a way to stop that from happening. I can frequently use magic like I have been but after awhile the heat builds up faster and faster until using magic is obsolete. So the orthal crystals, they can stop the heat from building up for a day and reset it's speed on it building up keeping Equestria from being an empty wasteland. The mine I have retrieved them from has ran out of their supply. So I need you to gather them. They are brown and round, ugly to keep ponies away and not discover what they can do. Now hurry!" He said leaving.

Wow talk about dropping a bomb. I knew there was something up with him but I wasn't sure. And his job is to protect Equestria but yet he can easily destroy Equestria! I can understand if he is like ultimate at fighting but that seems like a huge risk to protect a generally peaceful land. But he's human as well too, I've only heard myths and legends about their existence. Oh well I better get to it. I kinda scurried around Ponyville until I saw Rarity throwing out the 5 exact gems I was looking for.

"Wait Rarity don't throw them away!" I shouted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I need those gems if you'd let me have them."

"Oh sure, go ahead darling I don't want them. They're too ugly." She said levitating the gems all five of them into a bag and levitating that to me. I rushed to find Draconix. He was pacing around in the town square.

"Dude I got them!" I shouted to him. We galloped into an alley. He quickly got them out of the bag and put them in front of him. I could see an aura form around him and the crystals. It was absorbing the heat out of him and it apparently hurt because I could hear him holding back curse words. After it was done he fell to the ground and slowly lifted himself up.

"You have no fucking idea how bad that hurts." He said calmly. "Thanks for helping though. I owe you one."

"Yeah no problem." I said looking back at him. This really drained him but he recovered which is good. I remembered I had told Applejack that I'd come back over so I left and flew over there. I got there pretty quick. We raced a couple times on foot for fun and she beat me pretty good. We told each other stories of ourselves and it was pretty fun. Of course when I did I replaced changelings I knew with pony versions. It was pretty fun but eventually we both got bored. I told her goodbye and left.

After a while of just hanging around I came up with a great idea on stealing the elements. Since no pony knows about Draconix much, if I start up a rumor about him being human with the biggest human scientist in Ponyville I'm bound to cause an uproar and while this is happening I can swoop in Twilight's house and steal the elements. I would feel pretty bad though telling every pony about this and this being the form I use. I like this form because I can actually communicate with ponies who I'd consider my friend. I'll make a different form to do it and I'll have to have solid proof about the story I'm about to tell. I also got a replacement box that looks like the one for the elements.

I went to find Lyra Heartstrings in my new unicorn form. my new form is red with a yellow mane, nothing too special. Once I found her I pulled her to an alley.

"Okay listen I heard you're a human expert right." I said.

"You heard right so what's up?" She asked.

"I know of a pony here who is part human and I have proof now hold still. I'm going to use magic to implant a memory of what I heard him say." I said touching my horn to her forehead. I casted a spell to implant a tampered memory into her head from where this unicorn would be. Using only the part about human in it. She gasped and galloped off excitedly.

She went to another pony and did the same thing I did with the memory after telling the story. More and more came and soon it was a mob of ponies and they traveled after Draconix. I transformed back into my Speedy Gonzales form and walked out and over to Twilight's house. I peeked through the window and saw Spike pull out the box holding the elements and open it. He then pulled out the missing three elements out of his nose and stuck them in. That is fucking gross and insane on so many levels. Then I saw Twilight come over and look and she gave an approving nod from where it looked.

They came outside and I quickly hid in some bushes. They than went over to the crowd. As soon as I thought they were gone I opened the door and went inside. I went through the books on the shelf back to where the box is. I grabbed the box and opened it making sure all the element were there, which they were. I put the replacement box in the spot and put the books back in the same exact spot as well. It was getting dark outside so I galloped out shutting the door.

I saw ponies rushing to their homes because they heard it's going to rain heavily. I galloped even faster to stay out of sight and that I did. I eventually came to an apple tree and a bush beside a decently steep hill. I placed the box in the bushes and laid against the tree to rest which kept the oncoming rain off of me. Then after a couple minutes three figures landed down in front of me.

I got up and as they got closer I saw they were changelings. For no reason they started to attack me. One of them tried to upfront just ram me but I easily sidestepped him and bucked him in the side. Another started shooting magic at me. I easily dodged it as well and shot a powerful magic beam at him which blasted him on top of the other down changeling. The last one looked experienced, way more than the others.

We both charged at each other meeting at a big headbutt. We both kept pushing each other back and forth until I broke it by moving my head over a bit to the right and headbutting at his neck hard. It moved him a bit but not much. He retaliated by shooting me with magic at close range. I shot back at it hoping to beat him. Two beams collided with each other with intense magic but he easily beat me. I flew back and hit hard against a tree and before I could get up, he was already above me then he stabbed me with his horn in the stomach twice.

I fell from being against the tree onto the cold wet ground. I was losing blood fast and my vision became more and more blurry. He kicked me around a bit before seeing the box I was trying to hide. He walked over to it when I sharp object went into his forehead killing him. I glanced at the other ponies and they as well were dead with blood coming down them.

I tried getting away as the figure that did this got closer but I could only reach the hill. The figure was shorter than I thought it would be and with my blurry vision I still managed to recognize who did this. It was Spike! How in all hell did he do that?! But before I could ask he kicked me down the hill. My head was spinning and bumping on the ground and I was getting a bit airborne before I hit the end of the hill with a snap. Everything went black...

I awoke in a barn out of shock. Was that a dream too? No it couldn't be. I got up and looked at my stomach. I saw two scars from where I was stabbed at. I started walking outside the barn. I noticed I was at Sweet Apple Acres and it was morning. I remembered where I had the box at and immediately flew there. I found the bush and looked in it but to my dismay nothing was there. I took a look around and no blood to be found either. What happened?

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Said a familiar voice. It was Applejack. "We found you lying here severely injured and if it hadn't been for Applebloom seeing a "light show" over here than we would have never found you."

"Oh thank you and tell Applebloom I told her that too." I said.

"Why? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well I have some business to take care of in Ponyville." I said "I promise I'll be back." I said flying away. I know now. It all fits together. Spike was impersonated by General Farrlow. I knew something was off when he always seemed distant when seeing me like he knew it was really me as a changeling. And keeping the elements in his nose and with him right as I tried to steal the elements the second time, that's no coincidence. Then killing the changelings, that didn't make much sense but Spike can't harm a fly. And how would he know where the elements could be and where I could be and get there that fast. And General Farrlow would be the only possible candidate to learn how to not be detected by other changelings. Plus he is the only dickhead I know who would put a nightmare spell on me.

I reached Twilight's house in no time at all and knocked on the door. She let me in and asked me if I needed anything. I saw Spike/Farrlow at the spot in the bookcase. I told Twilight that Applejack needed to see her. This would give me time to do what I need. She did and as soon as she did I pounced on Spike/Farrlow. As soon as he was put on the ground he transformed back into his natural changeling form. I did the same.

"Okay I didn't expect you to survive." Said Farrlow. "Well it's not like you'll make any difference now."

"Why are you doing this? I asked.

"Well since you won't be able to stop me I'll tell you. I came here on my own choice. Hoping to get the elements myself and bring them to Queen Chrysalis instead of you. She has a conquest plan to obtain a real kingdom. Without the elements the ponies won't be able to fight off our full strength of our army. On the day of an important wedding in Canterlot, Queen Chrysalis will infiltrate and by using the love for another she will make the army even stronger. The elements would be their only hope. I figure if I bring them back by surprise then I can become her King. Disposing of you will secure it. She only had you sent because you knew what she was looking for. She utterly despises you and I can only promise you if you returned she'd have you killed on the spot. I was actually hoping to keep you alive and help you steal the elements but you were falling to friendship. I will tell you this was tricky. I came shortly after you did and I saw how using that white unicorn's form easily manipulated the purple dragon. So I used his form because no one ever expects the dumb one. I gave you nightmares to hopefully slow you down which didn't work as well as I hoped for. I took three elements and hid them knowing you would try and take them. Then I'm sure you know the rest." He explained throwing me off of him.

I landed on my hooves ready to fight but he came over and jabbed me in a couple places and I fell over unable to move or do magic. He went upstairs and brought the real Spike down and casted a spell to alter his memory and to put him asleep.

"Well no doubt you're going to get to go to Canterlot. I'm sure you're going to be killed. So I ran into Bergrow here, me and him didn't get to really say hi to each other. So when you die, wherever you go, tell Bergrow I said hi." He said. I was filled with anger. He killed one of my only real best friend!... I wanted to kill him there on the spot but I couldn't move or do anything. I was helpless. He threw me outside with his magic as he grabbed the box with the elements and flew off.

The real Spike woke up and ran outside as the mane six showed up. I went deaf. I could see Spike shouting but I couldn't hear it or tell by lip reading. The mane six just shook their heads and left. Then the whole town surrounded me. They started kicking me and bashing me while I was helpless. The pain was great and not being able to move just kept it going.

Then they all backed away as the mane 6 came back with guards. They picked me up then I blacked out.

**Really long chapter I made. This saved me from having to start at least 3 or 4 other chapters so this got far in my storyboard so I'm happy. I hope you all enjoyed it because it's hard as hell to make it this long. I had a couple "What a twist" moments making this. I wanted to put it in but decided not to. So r****eview questions and opinions and I will answer. Also Please Fav and Follow the story and I will be happy and possibly give you a technology hug. So I hope you liked this and Ch9 will be out whenever I feel like it because this took forever along with the planning so yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dream Come True

**Ok this is a short little chapter just so I can follow up with a 3 part finale. I know the story is short but I've had fun making it. Who knows maybe I'll extend this past the 3 parts. Here.**

I woke up at the sound of hoof steps. My eyes opened slowly but they shut back. Then they opened again. My vision was blurred so I blinked a bit until they cleared. I was being drug by two beefy guards. The scenery was expensive looking and after a bit of looking around I realized I was in Canterlot Castle.

I couldn't remember much of what happened other than me almost having the elements. I tried moving but my muscles were too tired. I could feel my legs being drug along the stairs hurt a bit because of its limpness.

I could hear chatter but I wasn't able to make out the words. Reaching the main hall of the castle I was dropped in front of three alicorns. Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, and an alicorn I've never heard or seen before. She was pink with a yellow, pink, purple mane. They loomed over me like gods.

I looked up at each of them in the eye making no emotion but showing firmness and grasp of the situation.

"You are accused with attempted theft of the Elements of Harmony and treason! What do you say?" Said Celestia. It is true to some extent. I knew that even though I had the elements, I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I could remember being a bit ruthless before going on this mission. I had grown to like and trust these ponies myself. I would have given the elements back. Now it doesn't matter but I must tell them of Chrysalis's plan.

"It may seem like I did this against everypony but Canterlot is going to be attacked you have to believe that I did this with no intention to commit crimes!" I said. It's the truth. I want to help in the fight. But they have no chance to succeed in defending even with my help.

"Sister it could be true and with the wedding it would be a perfect time to strike. Just who's threatening us? This is just one changeling it doesn't prove anything for them wanting to attack us." Said Luna. I'm the only changeling alive against the conquest. So even if they would believe that or not I understand what Luna means.

"Increase security of Canterlot in case of this being true. Now as for you, if you are right this doesn't excuse your crimes. You are to be executed after the wedding." Said Celestia. What the fuck?! Execution is a little harsh don't you think so too? Well I did technically commit treason. I want to tell them of the attack but they probably won't budge unless I had more changeling friends to back it up.

Well I now find myself in a greatly locked down cell in a castle in Canterlot. Facing an execution, I am a bit nervous. I thought the ponies could be my friends, but Chrysalis and Bergrow was right. They'll never accept changelings and I thought I could prove them wrong. I never knew what having a friend could be like until now. Chrysalis was the only close thing I had to a friend other than Bergrow before being sent to Ponyville and she was a bitch.

I did make friends in that short time.

**Okay this closed the annoying gap for me so the 3 part finale will come soon. It all comes down and I thank you all for the support.**


	10. Chapter 10: Finale Part 1

**Part one of the three part finale. I'm just gonna give you a basis how this will go -Aftermath and by themselves will not be longer than the chapter 8. I hope somebody got the puberty jokes I put in ch 8. Enjoy.**

That's right I did make friends. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Draconix. Even though I was only friends with them for a couple days it felt great. I really liked being around them. If I were talking to me before the mission he would have wondered what the hell happened to me. I was ruthless to enemies in the army and even when I wasn't I went rogue and killed whoever I damn well pleased. But when I came there was a strange presence about these ponies that changed me. Friendship.

I now reside in a one window cell that is surrounded by many guards. I sat here for what seemed like endless hours. I heard chatter about incoming reinforcements to guard Canterlot and one of them was a unicorn by the name of Shining Armour, who is supposedly the groom. That name takes me back a long time. During my rogue times I was paid to take out some general of the pony army.

I had a horn attachment which is something very hard to find nowadays. It basically has different types that give different specialties. The one I had concentrated magic deeply to be precise and deadly. I was hiding in camo and as my horn glowed my shot was lined up. Then I was hit by a guard. Guess who it was? Shining Armour younger. We had a good fight but more and more guards came then I had to retreat. It was the only reason he ever got high as a rank he is. I've always wanted a rematch ever since.

"Hey scum there are seven visitors for you." Said a guard letting them in.

"Let us be alone." Said one of them.

"Well I trust you can handle him."Said the guard. It was Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Draconix who came. They all came in the cell as the guards left. I turned to face them and they looked angry.

"So this is really you Speedy?" Applejack said being the only one not looking angry.

"Yeah. By the way Speedy isn't my real name it's Oorag." I said.

"Okay we have lots of questions for you. First, what was your point, your task?" Asked Twilight.

"I was told to steal the elements." I replied. It's no use in really keeping much a secret.

"Okay now, since when did you arrive in Ponyville?"

"Easy, same day you all met Speedy."

"Okay now at any opportunity you had, how come you didn't steal them?"

"The first time I disguised myself as Rarity and almost stole them until the real one came back then I had to think fast and transform into Vinyl Scratch. The second time I looked at the box and saw that three of them were missing so assuming that they can be used without each other, I left them there then that's when you came downstairs and I asked you to go somewhere with me. The last time I could have been off and stolen them but I stopped. I told myself I was tired which I was just a bit but that's not what really stopped me. I wouldn't have gone through with it anyway. I was preparing to bring them back then I was attacked by a group of my own. Which is how I got stabbed. Then the general of my ex-army disguised as Spike took them back. I'm surprised you of all ponies never noticed! He was hostage upstairs in your house. I went to your house and after you left I fought him. I was taken down by pressure points after changing to my normal form. Then I was thrown onto the ground outside and the general altered Spike's memory. Listen Canterlot is going to be invaded by an army and Queen Chrysalis. Please let me free I want to help."

"We trusted you. Then you try and steal the elements. And now that you're caught you're making accusations and lies up! I've never heard anything more unbelievable in my life!"

"Please just hear me out. My ex-general has the elements right now. I want to help."

"And tell us why would ever believe you." Said Rarity. It was everypony against me now.

"Because I trusted all of you and considered you all my friends and I still do. That's why I didn't fly off with the elements. That's why I want to help now. For fuck sake I lost my only best friend from my filly-hood to the general! I don't want to lose more ponies I consider my friends!"

"There's nothing we can do to let you out even if we believed you." Said Draconix. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight left while the others stayed.

"I can't believe I trusted you and let you stay in my home." Fluttershy said angrily leaving.

"I'm going to move your execution ahead during the wedding when most are attending the wedding. I thought we were true bros. The way I see it now, the faster your gone the better everypony else will be off." Draconix said leaving. Applejack was all that remained.

"I don't even know what to barely say. We all trusted you. We all liked you, you were a friend to us. I really liked you. But why would you do this?" She asked. Does she mean like me more than friend? It doesn't matter now.

"Why won't you believe me that I didn't?" I asked.

"Because changelins have a tendency to lie. Long time ago ponies and changelings lived together. But crime and murder rose like crazy and eventually we had to cast them out and even kill lots of them. And you are even worse now. I'm done talkin to you." She said. Please don't go. Guards closed the metal gate hiding me again as tears came from my eyes. I tried holding them back. But it was no use.

I felt alone, no pony wanted to be my friends anymore. I tried helping but I was beat. It's Farrlow's fault. It's his fault I have no more friends, It's his fault I'm in jail, It's his fault I'm going to be executed, It's his fault Bergrow is dead! No...wait it's not. Realization hit me, it was my fault. If I hadn't screwed around and just stole the elements Bergrow would be alive. I wouldn't be in jail hours away from death. I would have more changeling friends...

**Farrlow POV**

"My queen!" I shouted approaching the hall where the queen resides.

"General Farrlow? Is that you?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"Yes it is my majesty. And I bring good news. I have the Elements of Harmony!"

"What?! You do?!

"Yes!"

"Wait where's 10572 and 13426?"

"They betrayed me. So I had to kill them."

"Well if you had to do that then I guess it's worth it."

"Shall I ready the troops?" I asked.

"Yes and hurry. The wedding is tomorrow." Chrysalis said. So I have the perfect plan to marry her. We will crash the wedding and I will propose then. Yes perfect.

**Oorag POV**

Well I hope I at least get to see the fight with the armies. Changelings can fly at high speeds and when they land turning themselves into short distance bombs while still living. It will be very interesting. I've lost my will to fight. I could easily escape here if I wanted but something inside told me not to waste my time. Hours passed and I fell asleep. I was woken up by the sound of the door opening. A guard told me it was time to be killed. I'm surprised the wedding came so quick. He drug me out to a courtyard where they had a stone wall with pulling chains. I was hooked up to each chain on each limb.

I noticed I could see two ponies being wed and the bride maids. It was all of the mane 6 except for Twilight. I looked above in the sky and saw the huge massive horde that is the changeling army. They were breaking through a magic barrier. I saw General Farrlow get through a tiny crack and fly into the castle into the wing with the wedding. Then as soon as he went in the barrier broke like glass and flaming balls were seen raining down from the sky causing explosions where they landed. Lots of guards went off to fight while a couple stayed here to fight some that had just landed here.

Watching this fight I saw something that caused me pain. An earth pony guard ran into the lever that pulls the chains. Slowly I could feel my limbs stretching against their will.

**There's part 1. Part 2 coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 10: Finale Part 2

**Part 2 here we go**

As I was struggling to get out of the chains, the guards who were fighting over here were subdued by some web the changelings produced. I had no idea we could even do that. The big earth pony stood his ground but was overrun by numbers. The changelings then flew away. With the chains still pulling I had to find a way out. I could feel them ripping a bit and myself getting weaker as I got an idea.

"Hey earth pony! I can free you and some troops right now but in return you have to free me!" I offered.

"Alright but hurry!" He said. I used my magic to tear off the webbing on the guards. They all got up. I became almost drained of magic power.

"Now quick stop the lever and smash the wall!" I shouted.

"I think you're on their side. Nah I won't help you. C'mon get back in the fight!" He shouted leading the freed guards into battle. Well fuck! I tried flying fast enough to fall back on the wall and break it but I couldn't build up the strength. I need to get inside the wedding chamber! But it was no use. It's the end of me. I could hear the battle waging on and I could hear cries of ponies being killed. This isn't exactly how I wanted to go out. As I was about to be dismembered, Draconix entered my line of sight galloping towards me.

"Hey! Did you set those guards free?" He asked.

"Yes!... I asked them to help me but they didn't!" I shouted. He looked conflicted after I said this. Then he set me free. My limbs recovered from the overstretch quickly.

"If you are on our side. Then go to the wedding chamber! I saw two changelings fly in along with six more and my mom is in there so help them! I must stay down here and fight while reassembling the troops!" He yelled. I flew up in the sky and was attacked by a group of changelings. They all flew at me at once.

**-Inside Wedding chamber-**

Queen Chrysalis stood looking triumphant as Princess Celestia hung from a larva like pod. Shining Armour stood in a trance like state. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza beside him weeping a bit. General Farrlow stood next to his queen proudly. Then coming through the door were twelve changelings holding captive the mane 6. All fighting fiercely to get loose General Farrlow stepped forward in front of them.

"Look who tried to get the elements but failed. Now which one should I kill first? Possibly the yellow one. Nah, I know the one struggling the most. So the cyan or orange one. Hmmm, orange one is first..." He said.

**Back to Oorag**

I fought all of those changelings off when I turned to my left looking through the windows of the wedding chamber. Farrlow was standing in front of Applejack putting his horn to her stomach. No! I flew as fast as I could to the chamber. Fire started emerging from me as I hit the glass shattering it. Pieces of glass stabbed me but I ignored it as I tackled Farrlow to the ground. A small explosion came from me as I hit him. We rolled on the ground fighting each other then we both sprung to our feet and made distance to each other. It became a standoff.

I looked at everypony in the room. The couple were over in a corner. The mane six looked happy but confused that I was here as did Princess Celestia. Chrysalis was angry and confused, as was Farrlow.

"I thought you said he was dead?!" Said Chrysalis angrily.

"He's supposed to be!" He replied still staring at me.

"Should we subdue him?" Said one of the changelings holding Rarity.

"Hmm. No I want to see this." Said Chrysalis. Farrlow looked to her and nodded his head. I won't lose this time! We charged at each other and locked hooves trying to push each other away. I was surprised at how strong he was for how old he was. I managed to keep up with him. Then like swords we struck horns. I tried to make him throw himself by moving to the side but he steered his momentum and tackled me.

He backed up and started shooting magic at me. I got up and scrambled a bit to dodge. He stopped realizing I caught on to it. We once again went into a standoff. It was like we were even now and he looked a bit annoyed by this.

"I'm surprised a weakling like you has lasted this short time. Too bad though, you're not nearly as tough as Bergrow and remember that I killed him." He said laughing. This pissed me off. I charged at him. As I was inches away, he uppercut me with his horn at my stomach and sliced in me deep. He backed a good distance away as I fell over to watch me bleed. Blood rushed out quick even gushing a bit. I heard a whisper in my head, probably hallucinating. It got louder and it sounded like Bergrow. What the hell?

"Hey dumb ass it's me!" Said Bergrow's voice. Yep I'm going crazy. "No you're not dumb ass." What the fuck?! Is he like reading my thoughts or something? "Yes I am. Listen here, it's me Bergrow and I'm haunting you for a couple seconds. Now don't you see, he's only trying to make you mad so you fumble around like you just fucking did. Now let me tell you, he killed me from behind. He didn't face me at all and I know I couldn't have beat him anyway but you have a chance. You know he's keeping secrets that became apparent to you. Let them out and make fun of his actions, if he gets mad you can do the same thing he did to you. I'm expecting you to win." I can do this.

"I won't let you down." I said aloud getting back up

"Who are you talking to?" Said Farrlow.

"Bergrow. He was telling me how much of a coward you are not facing him head on and instead getting him from behind." I said confidently.

"What? How did you kno-"

"And why would you sabotage me in my sleep? Kind of sounds like you were scared of me getting in your way of becoming a king."

"I di-"

"Is it because he betrayed you?" Asked Chrysalis.

"I betrayed him? Far from it. I didn't even know he was here until three days ago. How could I betray you?" I asked. I could see anger forming in Farrlow's facial expression.

"Well you still fought me." He said.

"Because you killed felllow changelings and kept me from doing my mission. And you only won that because you used pressure points like the chicken you are." I replied. Chrysalis looked angrily at Farrlow. And Farrlow was so enraged you could feel it emulating off of him. He charged at me in a speed I have never seen before. I got in a stance ready to do anything and braced up. As he got closer my adrenaline kicked in and it seemed to slow everything down.

And right as he was inches away. I dropped down a little bit still on my hooves and went under his stomach then impaled him on my horn. I got up all the way with him still on my horn. I could hear him coughing and gurgling a bit. I could feel his cold blood flowing from his stomach and onto my horn and coat. I tossed him off and he landed on his back. He struggled to lean up but he couldn't. He fell back down and stopped breathing. He is finally dead after years of tormenting and being an asshole and harming my new friend, he's finally gone.

"No pony ever has won against Farrlow." Said Chrysalis in shock. I had started taking deep breaths because of the loss of my own blood and the strength it took to kill Farrlow. "Join me again Oorag. The changelings have almost beat all of the forces here except for one alicorn still down there fighting but he will fall. We can both be king and queen and rule Equestria together!" I looked at the six ponies who used to be my friends. They had looks of lost morale on their face and it also showed them wanting mercy. I looked up at Celestia. She looked away from me not caring. Looking out the window tons of changelings surrounded Draconix and remaining troops. I looked at the couple and it was still the same for them.

"No." I turned to face Chrysalis.

"What?" She looked angry again.

"Even though those ponies don't consider me their friend anymore and a couple in here wouldn't mind killing me, I don't want to. I'm going to try and end this by killing you. Even if I succeed or not, I hope these ponies and I can be friends again if I don't die." I said getting in a stance.

**There's part 2. Part 3 soon**


	12. Chapter 10: Finale Part 3 The End

**Okay here's the last part. Prepare to be either decently okay with it or utterly disappointed by how boring this becomes and just a warning it gets really stupid but the stupid idea was a last second change.**

"Fine. If you're going to be like that then come at me. You have no chance. I've already gained more than enough power to destroy you from Shining Armour's love to Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Said Chrysalis. I know I can't win. I knew it from the beginning, she is just too strong. If she beat Celestia then what hope do I have. I guess momentum told me to. I just have to hope she really doesn't kill me!

But before I could do anything she levitated me in the air. I could feel my insides breaking. Holy shit how is she doing that! She was breaking my ribs. I tried to fight out of it but I couldn't. Then I felt something very sickly and painful. She killed one of my lungs. My breathing was shortened majorly as she dropped me. I couldn't gather enough strength to get up so I crawled my way to the window and looked outwards. I could see Draconix fighting as much as he could after his troops lost. Lots surrounded him and pounced at once.

I thought he was done for but he flew up in the air and shook them all off. And then he released unbelievable amounts of magic and killed what seemed like half of the army. More soon came and he used all he could and got tied up. I never thought I'd see that happen to him. Well it's official, no pony left to fight the changelings. My breathing lowered to an even slower rate. I blacked out.

I woke up to a bright light. I got up and somehow I wasn't injured. Oh fuck am I dead? I looked around. I was standing on nothing in a empty white space. Well it wasn't really empty. There was a creature that resembled the mythical creature called a human. It was a male human. He was sitting in a chair typing on this weird looking thing.

"Hey you!" I shouted over. He motioned me towards where he was sitting.

"Ah you must be Oorag. My name's Nathan. Nice to meet you." He said. I'm confused what the hell is going on.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Easy. Because I made you. I write about you on this device. Everything you do is defined by me."

"Bullshit."

"Okay well maybe not now but I have good news for you. You're not dead!"

"Oh okay cool. So when do I go back?"

"I think in about five minutes."

"Oh okay so can I ask you a question?

"That would kind of ruin a lot but I guess."

"It's about Applejack. What does she mean she really liked me?"

"Oh haha. I see what you're getting at here. But um yea so she really likes you. It's nothing too serious but it could be."

"Okay I see."

"Okay times up. Remember this I'm a figment of your imagination." He said as everything faded away again. I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I looked around and saw a canyon nearby. It was where the changeling kingdom is. I decided to fly there. There were lots of changelings who were in the battle that I saw returned here. I landed down and lots of changelings looked at me with awe. Then they bowed.

Why were they bowing? I went inside the castle chamber and into the main hall. I asked one of the changelings what was going on and he told me that I killed Farrlow and Chrysalis is dead which since I'm the highest rank that survived that wasn't a trainer, I'm the king. Now I have to pass the rite of ruling to become king which is absorbing all the power from the previous ruler. The body of Chrysalis was lying on the floor. I used my magic to sap the power from her.

It felt amazing absorbing all of it. I felt like no pony could even touch me or even threaten me. I own a kingdom now... I didn't want to be though but I saw the disappointment and loss of hope in them. I'm not a leader though. I looked around for some changeling who could be my second in command whenever I'm away which would be all the time. I picked the second highest ranked to me. Obviously I don't want to give up the power.

I know the ponies might try to hunt down the remainder of changelings so I started up military training again. I assigned second in command other stuff to do for years to come. I want the changelings to live. Obviously we aren't evil, it was Chrysalis who forced them. After everything checked out I went to my old cabin to clear it out. I won't be coming back for a while. I have important things I need to do.

It honestly doesn't matter that we lost that war. It matters that we repopulate and live. Looking through my old things I found my horn attachment that I used for mercenary work before getting reinstated. After clearing all the stuff out I went into my new room and put it in there only keeping my horn attachment. I looked around and saw all the things that once belonged to Chrysalis. On the wall were the Elements of Harmony.

This pained me to see them. I took the elements and put them back in they're box and put them on my back. Looking through her stuff I also found she had maps that lead to changelings who moved away from the canyon. One of them led to my parents. I took the map and packed it in my saddle. I left the canyon after going through all of her stuff.

I flew all the way to Ponyville transforming into my alternate form Speedy. Might as well be Speedy just to show off or something. I slowly made my way to Twilight's house. Lots of the town ponies looked at me knowing who I truly was. Most looks were angry, a couple others were frightened, and a select few were scared. I opened up the red door without knocking. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike were inside.

They were all shocked to see me still alive. Some tried to speak but couldn't make out the words. I went over to their little circle. Twilight started charging up her horn.

"Don't even try it. Here I told you my ex-general had them." I said levitating the box to them. "I don't plan to stay here any longer. Hopefully you all will let me come back some other day after you get over it and the towns ponies to understand. Bye" I galloped out of the house and flew away as soon as I hit the open air. According to my map my next destination will be Appleloosa.

_**THE END**_

**Well even though this was a pretty short story I had fun making it thanks to all of you. I'm sorry this couldn't be longer but this is all this story had to offer. I could make a sequel if I wanted but probably not. Depends on all of you. I put lots of jokes and references in there for all of you to find. I'd like to thank Draconix-15 and Cinnabro for giving me ideas on the story. Of course I thank all of you readers too. I hope you all enjoyed it and loved it. Don't let the end of this story here stop you from following and favoriting me and the story. Also review what you liked and all of that good stuff. Well cya until next time.**


End file.
